


A... Furlong?

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logan and Virgil are both die-hard trivia nerds. Which leads to weekly bets and tests to see if Virgil can stump Logan. Shenanigans, triumphs, and failures ensue





	A... Furlong?

Virgil knocked on Logan's door, and, hearing the knock repeated, entered as he did every Friday morning.

Logan was adjusting his tie in the mirror, and watched Virgil's reflection as he walked in and collapsed into a beanbag chair.

"Alright. Please enlighten me with your question," Logan said, stepping back from the mirror and facing him.

Virgil smirked slightly. "You'll never get this one." The same phrase, every Friday, despite the fact that Logan came up with the correct answer a good amount of the time. "What's the name of the voice actor who voices Peridot from Steven Universe?"

Logan stood still for a full minute, racking his brain, for if he could retreive the answer without consulting any resources, he would get to get to enlist the services of Virgil without complaint two times that week instead of just once.

Finally, he shook his head, accepting partial defeat. "Join me?" He asked.

Virgil stood and nodded.

The logical side turned to a patch of wall, held up a hand, and a door materialized. He turned the knob, and motioned for Virgil to follow.

He did, and emerged into a large room. The high ceilinged library was one of Logan's proudest collections. With every fiction book Thomas had ever read and bit of knowledge of fictional worlds off to the right, and all logical and real facts off to the left, it was organized in such a way that only Logan would be able to move about without getting lost.

The two walked along the left side, and Logan paused again to consider.

"I could go under actors, and generalize it down to voice actors, or to television shows, then Steven Universe, then voice actors from there. Yes, that should be a better plan. The variable here is if Thomas has the knowledge, of course."

"I wish to access records pertainingto television shows," he announced, and watched with a satisfied smile as the books in the bookshelves shimmered, dissapeared, and were replaced with others. He repeated the process with Steven Universe, and voice actors. Every time he issued a new order, some of the books remained until two books were left. As he went over and plucked one from the shelf, Virgil shook his head. There was a fifty-fifty chance that he had lost now. He checked his watch, and found that the whole process had only taken Logan fifteen minutes. Ugh. He could only hope now that Thomas didn't have the information, and Logan would have to go off looking for the answer and cursing the fact that he wasn't allowed to use the internet, which would be especially funny since he was the one who had created the rule. But if he did have the information, Virgil would be screwed, because Logan would make the hour time limit easily.

Strolling back, Logan flipped through the book.

"Interesting. Peridot's voice actor is an actress and dancer, along with voice actor," he said, keeping his tone casual and his face nonchalant.

Virgil groaned and threw his head back. Once Logan started stating facts, he knew he was caught.

"And her name just happens to be..." Logan looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Shelby Ann Narito Rabara."

"You're right."

"HA!" Logan snapped his book shut, put it back on the shelf, and gestured for Virgil to head back towards the door.

"Reset," he told the room as they stepped out, and the door vanished behind them.

Virgil stuck out his hand, and Logan shook it.

"Nice job. I am at your mercy," Virgil said, bowing deeply.

Logan smirked. "Hmm, I haven't updated my vocab cards in about a month, would you assist me?"

"I can't refuse, so sure."

"My point exactly."

\---------------------------------

It was Friday. There was a knock on the door.

Logan knocked back on his deskwith his right hand without pausing writing with his left hand.

On cue, Virgil came in, sat down, and waited for him to finish.

A minute later, Logan shouted, "DONE!" and threw the pen somewhere behind him. He cleared his throat and looked at Virgil.

"Apologies. Your question?"

The same smirk. "You'll never get this one."

Dramatic pause. He was acting more and more like Roman, from dramatic pauses to his eyeshadow being applied with more skill to an improvement in his insults. What a pity. Logan had hoped to protect him from that.

"How long is a furlong, in kilometers?"

"A....furlong?"

"Yup," Virgil popped the p. Just as he had hoped, Logan tasted the word, obviously never have heard it before.

"Well then. Off to the library."

Once situated in front of the bookcases, Logan stared into space, considering how to go about this week's question, and decided to take a risk.

"I wish to access records pertaining to furlongs."

There was a pause, and Logan almost thought that his little trick had worked. But then the bookshelves shuddered, the lights turned an electric red, and the back of the library began to crumble, falling away into pure black.

"Oh sh- go, go!" Logan wasn't sure who started running first, but Virgil beat him to the door, hurdling through and landing towards the opposite side of his room. Following close behind, Logan slammed the door shut, and it vanished in a blink of red.

He cursed. As Virgil stood back up, he checked his watch.

"That took, like, five minutes, and since the room has a ten minute cooldown- am I right?"

Logan nodded.

"Then when you can get back in, fifteen minutes will have gone by. Nice try, though."

Logan rolled his eyes. Usually, the direct search function was a favorite aspect of the library, but for one hour each Friday, the function's reliability tended to be shaky at best. He could either win within seconds, risk falling into a void, or get locked out for about ten minutes. The odds for each were fairly equal, and it was annoying.

As Virgil plopped back down on his beanbag and started scrolling through his phone, Logan picked up his pen, and started organizing the papers that still lay on his desk.

But the minute the wall dinged softly, glowing blue, Logan seized the doorknob and ran back into the library, leaving Virgil to scramble after him.

"I wish to access records pertaining to measurements!" Logan declared.

The books rearranged.

"The question was, how long is a furlong, in kilometers, correct?"

Virgil nodded.

"So that means that a furlong is a length measurement. I wish to access records pertaining to length measurements."

Once again, two books were left. Logan hit his forehead.

"Of course! There's imperial, and then there's metric. Is a furlongan imperial or metric measurement?" He asked Virgil.

Virgil just smiled. "I dunno. Why don't you tell me?"

Logan shrugged. "Worth a try, at least."

He sat down in a chair with both books and began flipping through them. About ten minutes later, he summoned a pad of paper, a pencil, and a calculator.

Twenty minutes later, he groaned, stood up, and requested access to records pertaining to length measurements again, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The library turned up nothing, of course.

"You could just concede," Virgil said innocently.

"NEVER!" Logan snapped.

Virgil held his hands up in the universal okay-nerd-you-never-give-up-on-an-intellectual-challenge-I-get-it-please-don't-kill-me gesture.

Logan adjusted his glasses. "Apologies for the volume of my voice. But no, I do not, and never will, concede. I will have the answer shortly."

Virgil simply nodded, and returned to his phone.

 _Ding_ _ding_ _ding_ _ding_

"YES!"

"No!"

The one hour timer had gone off. Logan had officially lost.

"Alright then. How long _is_ a furlong in kilometers?"

"One fifth of a kilometer, or one eighth of a mile," Virgil said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine. I accept defeat," Logan said, nodding his head respectfully.

"Sweet. Let's go back to your room."

They walked back through the door, Logan reset it, and Virgil smiled evilly.

"I'll save my order for later," he promised.

Logan groaned internally. It was always easier to simply accept punishment on Friday than prolong the wait.

"Fine. Have a good day, Virgil."

"You too."

\---------------------------

It was a day containing six letters and starting with an F. There was something at his door containing five letters and starting with a K. Nothing new, except for the way the author phrased it.

Virgil entered once again, and Logan was ready. He stood in the center of the room, and asked for the question almost immediately.

"You'll never get this one. I made it especially hard. What _government_ _leader_ was nicknamed 'the little magician'?"

Logan looked at him in utter confusion. "Oh my-" he sighed, and flung open the door to the library.

"I wish to access records pertaining to government officials."

Two shelves were filled up with information about presidents, governors, foreign dignitaries, and the like. There might be a slight squeeze to make the time limit.

Logan began to search through the titles, and Virgil settled into a chair to watch.

After a whole half hour of Logan checking indexes and screeching, he yelled again. However, _this_ was a shout of glee.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"HA! You forgot that Thomas took a class once on the personal lives of the US presidents, and this was one of the facts that the teacher mentioned!" Logan exclaimed, looking as happy as he had when he first saw Logan's Berry.

"I-" Virgil pursed his lips. "I remember that now. Just give me the answer."

"Martin Van Buren, eighth president of the United States, also known as the little magician!"

"You're right."

"As usual," Logan said, shooting him a wide grin.

"Uh huh. Suuuure. The chance of you being wrong is _infinitesimal_."

"We were never to speak of that again."

Virgil shrugged. "Sorry, Teach. It's your legacy."


End file.
